Flushed Miracles!
by NyuXan
Summary: (LEMON) Dave x Reader x Karkat - Three Endings Total! - 2/3 Endings Complete!
1. Flushed Miracles : Prolouge

Humming your favorite little tune, you made your way back to your house.  
Admiring the rain falling down, spinning your umbrella a few times. You thought to yourself, "I wonder what they're up too right now..."  
Living in a house with Beta-Kids and Trolls wasn't exactly easy. Especially when it's mostly full of nonsense events going on left and right.  
However, you always enjoyed hanging around with them. It was more alive. So you just seemed to grow with it.

You made your way to the front steps of the door. Digging in your bag to find your keys.  
"Where did that little bugger go..." you murmured.  
Finally after numerous attempts of looking for it, you found it!

"Hey everyone! I'm home. How are things go-" you said while closing the door behind you.  
You stopped dead in your tracks once you saw the dining room in destruction.  
The table was flipped upside down, plates were broken.  
"Ah...Not this again..." Rubbing your temples, frustrated.

Just a few feet away, you see Karkat and Dave arguing. Once more.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID, DAVE!" Karkat shouted.  
"What do you mean? I was just asking what you thought."  
"I don't see why you have to get so uptight about it." Dave smirked, while pushing his shades up.  
"Uptight? Me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME, A MOTHER-FUCKING SECOND AGO YOU WERE THE UPTIGHT ONE"

Noticing that things were about to get worse, you cleared your throat.  
Things like this happened, but in most cases. Not this extreme.  
"Ahem,"  
"Okay, both of you. What happened?"  
You walked over to them, arms crossed.  
When the petty fights were over. It was usually you cleaning up.  
You had enough of this. Especially since most of it was from Dave and Karkat.

"Oh, (Name). Didn't see you there. Uh...how are you?" Dave said while leaning on Karkat.  
"We're just...talking. Talking about...uh...Gamzee and Sollux." scowled Karkat.  
Dave looked over Karkat. He gave him the "Are you serious? That's all you can come up with?" look.

"Oh really?" you said.  
"Than what's with all this," You waved your hands towards the dining room.  
Looking dead in the eye, you noticed that they had bruises and wounds.  
"Okay, first I'll patch you up. Then tell me what happened okay?"

Holding both they're hands, you led them to the living room. Telling them to sit on the sofa.  
"I'll be back in a moment you two. Just don't start anything." You smirked.  
After leaving, Dave and Karkat started giving death stares. Sitting on both ends apart from each other.  
"Geez Karkat. Now (Name) is angry at both of us. Smooth man. Smooth"  
"It's your fault too you know. Got ourself in this mess." Karkat pulled his turtleneck up to his face.  
"Now let's see how this turns out." Dave said while glancing over.  
Karkat gave a little laughter. "Doesn't look like you'll fucking win though."  
"What did you just sa-"

You returned back with a first-aid-kit in your hands. "Dave what did I tell you?" interrupting their conversation.  
You were slightly more happier once you got out of those wet clothes and changed to something else. Wishing to had a shower though.  
Sitting between them. You started opening the kit, getting out the necessary items.  
You thought to yourself "Maybe, I shouldn't have been so hard on them..."

In the beginning when you moved here, you were rather annoyed by Dave and Karkat.  
Dave being too cool for anything and Karkat grouchy 24/7 mood.  
As time passed, you started to be friends with them. Even having what trolls called "Flushed" feelings for both of them.  
Always thinking that you never had a chance, you pushed those thoughts away into a corner of your mind.  
Forgetting about those existing feelings.

Getting the rubbing alcohol out, your first started cleaning the wounds on Karkat's face.  
Hearing him giving out a winced. You started reassuring him by humming the same tune in the morning.  
Placing a band-aid over the wound. You placed your hands over his cheek, giving a small kiss over the newly placed band-aid.  
"There, see? That wasn't so bad."  
Standing up to throw away the wrappers, Karkat blushed wildly. Giving a smirk over to Dave, who was clearly annoyed.

"Dave, it's your turn now. Can you remove your glasses?"  
"Fine, just be careful and don't be hypnotized by my eyes babe." He said while looking at you.  
You smiled at his cheesy joke, "Haha, I'll try not to."  
Starting to clean his wound, you noticed him staring at you.  
"Something the matter?" you asked.  
"N-no," he stammered. "I'm just wonder why...uh...I'm not getting the special treatment Karkat did?"  
"Getting jealous aren't you Dave?"  
You gave him a quick peck on the band-aid and stood up to clean this medical mess.

You were pulled down by the both of them. Pinned down the sofa.  
"W-what are you two doing?"  
About to question once more, you were interrupted by a dominant kiss from Dave.  
"See? It's not fair if I don't get a special treatment like Karkat did."  
Locking his lips onto yours, he tried to get inside the entrance of your mouth but couldn't due to the sudden surprise.  
Instead, he started nibbling down your neck. Once he found that "certain" spot on your neck that gave you true ecstasy and pleasure.  
He abused that spot. Licking over it. Sucking it. Hearing you moan made him target that spot.  
Giving out moans from the pleasure. Karkat got annoyed.

"Hey Dave! That's not fucking fair. I think I deserve more of the special treatment!"  
Karkat then pulled you away from Dave. Holding you close in his arms, he started kissing as well.  
"K-k-kark-" You were interrupted.  
Karkat took that chance when you were talking and slipped his tongue into your mouth. Exploring every aspect of it.  
Moaning louder and louder. You felt his arms around you.  
Noticing what was going when reality kicked in, you stood up fast. Deepest of red can be seen on your blushed face.

Dave and Karkat looked up to your eyes. Both smirking.  
"I'm...erhm...going to take a shower! Yeah that's right a shower!" You ran towards the nearest bathroom.  
Locking the door behind you, you fell the floor. Trying to remember what just happened back there.  
You wanted to continue but you just...it didn't feel right...  
Starting up the shower and stepping inside, you just stood their recollecting your thoughts.  
"Do they...? No, impossible. They have Jade and Nepeta..."  
"They must be just messing around. Yeah, that has to be it."

Continuing to shower, you didn't notice that someone entered the shower.  
You felt someone hugging you behind. "Ah! Hey! Who did that?"  
You turned around to see it was...

~To Be Continued~


	2. Flushed Miracles : Karkat Ending (LEMON)

~Karkat's POV~

Noticing that (Name) left the dining room, Karkat looked over to Dave.  
"Now what? I be she is fucking angry on what we just did." Karkat sighed.  
"Are you sure ? It looked like she enjoyed it" Dave chuckled.  
"But...you do seem to care a lot about her."  
Dave stood up, both noticed to hear the shower starting, "I think you should go check on her man." he said.  
Karkat looked surprised, he always hated this Cool Boy on how he would hang with (Name) all the time.  
He stood up as well, "Fine, don't think I approve you. EVEN IF YOU FUCKING KISSED HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT."  
He stomped over to the bathroom, figuring out what to do once he got there.

Dave knew for quite a while that Karkat had flushed feelings for (Name).  
Hey, even Dave did. He couldn't resist how (Name) was just sweet and kind to everyone.  
He wanted her to himself but after seeing how Karkat truly needed her. He just had to...let her go.  
Looking down to the floor, Dave went over to his room and quietly closed the door behind him.  
He didn't notice but he was crying, for a few minutes he just stood there.  
But once he got his mind back to reality, he played nonstop tracks to let the thought of (Name) away.  
Wishing that the future with her could have been with him.

Karkat quietly thanked Dave. He too, knew how much Dave liked (Name). He was truly one lucky troll.  
Shaking his head, he went inside the bathroom quietly. Luckily, (Name) didn't hear notice.  
He saw (Name's) clothing neatly folded on the shelf. Humming her favorite tune.  
"Come on, it's now or never." He thought to himself. Starting to strip himself down, he heard (Name) starting to talk to herself.  
He over heard her talking quietly about Nepeta and himself.  
"Motherfucking dummy, (Name)...I love you. Not her." He thought to himself.

He silently slipped inside the shower. Blushing candy red, he noticed how beautiful (Name's) body is.  
Giving a word of encouragement. He put his arms around (Name).

~Reader's POV~

"Ah! Hey! Who did that?" You turned around to see it was Karkat. His arms were around your waist. The hot shower can only be heard.  
You noticed that Karkat was naked.  
"Karkat! What are you doing here and why are you nak-"

Placing his hands gently over your mouth, you could he hear stammering.  
"Look (Name). I have these...Fuck!"  
He removed his hands and placed them over his face.  
He looked at you. You could see his face in the mist of steam. Both of you were a blushing mess.  
He then quickly put his arms around you, holding you close as if time was ending.  
Feeling his warm yet wet skin. Heavy breathing coming from the both of you.

"Okay...I can't fucking believe I'm saying this now. But (N-name)..."  
Staring his candy red into your eyes, he then continued.  
"For a while, I had these feelings for you..."  
"Ever since you moved in, I just can't help but stare at you...and admire you."  
"You were always sweet to everyone. Always handling all the bullshit I threw at you."

Holding you tighter, you were stunned.  
"I was so scared when you saw what happened this afternoon."  
"Fuck! I thought you would hate me forever."  
You could hear Karkat, quietly sobbing.

"Karkat..." You never knew that Karkat felt that way for you.  
Holding his head, you brought it closer. Planting a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"Silly, I wasn't angry at you."  
"You weren't...?" He said.  
"No...I was just stunned when I saw you two fighting. I didn't want both of you to get hurt."

Wiping the remaining tears of his face, you placed your head between his neck.  
"I'm flushed for you too, Karkat. I was afraid that you liked Nepeta though..."  
He gave a small chuckle.  
"Nepeta? All along it was you in that spot."  
"Now, let's make some motherfucking memories (Name)."

Observing his body, noticing that his tentabuldge was completely visible. You felt his tongue slip inside your mouth without invitation.  
"My, my...What a naughty girl. Staring down there (Name)?"  
Pushing you onto the shower wall, he pinned your hands above your neck.  
He continued, where he left off in the dining room.  
You felt his lips tingle down your neck. Once he found that spot again, he abused it.  
Sucking it, licking over it, and even biting it. He was doing everything to make you moan.

"K-karkat!" Moaning his name in eternal pleasurable bless.  
He let go of your arms and left that spot. Continuing to focusing on your lips.  
Putting his arms around his shoulder, you were able to explore his mouth.  
Feeling every aspect of his mouth, you slowly made your way up to his horns.

You remembered discussing with Nepeta about Troll's horns and how they would...make noises.  
Deciding to check out if it was true, you slowly started stroking the tips of his candy corn horns.  
"A-ah...(Name)..." He purred as you stroked.  
Smiling, you started stroking his horns even faster. Rubbing ever so slowly from the base to the tip.  
"Oh god...(N-name)...Fuck!" He moaned.

Able to get out of the moaning trance, Karkat grabbed your breast.  
"K-Karkat, Oh god!" you moaned.  
He smiled, "This is for rubbing my horns."  
He fiercely sucked on your left nipple, lapping around it. Letting his fingers gently roll upon your other breast.  
"P-please, Karkat! Ah!"

Leaving your other breast, he gently stroked the lower part of your body.  
You whimpered as he went even lower. Stroking ever so slowly on your mound.  
Continuing to moan, he stroked inside your folds. Playing with your clit.  
You couldn't hold it in any longer. Putting your arms around his neck. You begged for it.  
"Please Karkat! I want you to fuck me!"  
He smirked, "No not yet, my love."

As he slowly inserted a finger inside you, you started stroking his squirming tentabuldge.  
"Eep!" Placing your head between his neck. You could hear his heavy breathing.  
"Shh...don't worry (Name)...A-ah..."  
Slowly going inside and out, he went even faster. Adding another digit, he found that "spot".  
"K-karkat! Please! Deeper! Faster! Harder!"  
"(N-name)...!"  
"I-I'm so close!" you moaned louder.

Before you could even cum, he pulled his fingers out. Which caused you to stop stroking his tentabuldge.  
Regaining your breath, you looked at him. You knew what he wanted to do.  
Giving a small nod, he picked you up. Placing your back against the shower wall.  
Pulling up one of your legs and putting it around his waist.

"A-are you sure (Name)? We can stop here if you would want to."  
"No...I'm sure Karkat. I love you so much." you smiled.  
He gave a slight smile and placed his buldge against your entrance.  
He was trying to be gentle, but he wanted it so much.

As he was slowly inserting his buldge, he noticed tears forming in your eyes.  
"(Name) Are you okay? Should I pu-"  
You looked at him, he knew already that the look in your eyes that he should continue.  
But he wanted to make you feel happy as well, so he waited. Water stream can only be heared.  
He whispered sweet words into your ear, telling you that the pain will go away soon.

Thanking him, you felt that the pain is now gone.  
"K-karkat...You c-can try moving now..."  
Seeing him give you a nod, he slowly started thrusting.  
"(N-name)! Oh gog, you're so tight!"

Your walls were stretching around his member. Feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
You grabbed his horns, stroking them softly. You felt his body quiver, hearing a loud moan escaping.  
"Karkat...faster...please" you moaned, melting into his arms.  
Thrusting even harder, your moans got louder and louder.  
It was a good thing that the shower was still going or the remaining residents would have heard you two.

"(N-Name)...Yes...Oh god yes." He said while thrusting into you.  
Grabbing both of your breast, he massaged them while his mouth hungrily found yours.  
Sharing a passionate kiss, he picked up the pace even faster.  
Both of you were moaning ever so loud. Feeling the beads of sweat and water travel down your spine.

You whimpered and started to claw his back. His speed was inhuman. But you enjoyed and loved every second of it.  
"Ah! Karkat!" you said while arching your back.  
You felt a strange tingling sensation whenever Karkat would hit that certain spot.  
He took notice of it and abused that spot. Hitting it every time as hard as he possibly can.

"Ugf! (Name)! I think I'm about to..."  
"M-me too K-karkat...!"  
Thrusting harder, deeper and faster, you and Karkat felt it.  
"Ahh!" both of you screamed.  
At the moment you orgasmed, you placed your lips against his.

You felt his warm liquid fill you up. His tentabuldge squirming inside of you.  
He pulled his buldge out of you. You fell into his arms, panting ever so hard.  
Candy red tinted cum was dripping down your leg. Running towards the drain.  
He kissed you on your lips.

"Hey (Name), Wanna be my Matesprit?" He chuckled.  
"Yeah, I would love that Karkat." You smiled.  
Burying his neck onto yours, "Flushed for you (Name)."  
"Flushed for you as well" Holding him in your arms.

~Karkat's Ending~

BUT WAIT!

~Additional Ending~

"Hey Karkat! Can you get me the broom?" You yelled.  
"Yeah, just make sure you pick up those plate shards carefully."  
Handing you over the broom, he gave a small chuckle.  
"I don't want you to get hurt okay?" He said while planting a soft kiss over your lips.

You were picking up the remaining plate shards when you heard a loud "BOOM!" near the door entrance.  
Giving a glance over to Karkat, both of you made your way to the door.  
"There he is!" two trolls were yelling  
When you turned around to see who it was, you noticed that Karkat was thrown across the room with blue and red sparks.

"Heard you were talking about us Karkat!"  
Standing next to you was Gamzee and Sollux.  
"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?" yelled Karkat.  
"Don't you lie Karkat! Dave told us you were talking about us!" Gamzee yelled.

You died of laughter, "Oh god...I can't believe Dave did that."  
"You two don't have to worry, Karkat didn't _actually_ did that." You said while holding onto your ribs.  
Gamzee and Sollux were stunned. "Oh gog, Karkat...Uh...We're sorry. No hard feelings right?"

Karkat was pissed. "NO HARD MOTHER FUCKING FEELINGS?"  
"OH SURE, ONCE I'M DONE DEALING WITH YOU TWO AND DAVE."

Karkat stomped over to Dave's room finding him in a fortress of swords and records.  
"That's what you get for stealing my babe. I'm getting her back from the villain" He smirked.

In the other room, Gamzee, Sollux and (Name) heard loud booms once more.  
You rubbed your temples and marched in there giving another lecture.


	3. Flushed Miracles : Dave Ending (LEMON)

~Dave's POV~

It was silent. The silence broke once (Name) finally closed the door to the bathroom.  
Dave turned his head towards Karkat.  
"(Name) left, great job Karkat."  
"You wish, fuckwit. (Name) left because of you."  
Both sighed. Leaning back on the sofa.  
"Well what now Karkat, (Name) is probably scared shitless on what we just did..."  
Karkat chuckled. "Either that, or surprised as shit.

Changing his expression ever so quickly.  
Karkat stood up, making his way towards the door.  
Dave stood up, confused on Karkat's motive.  
"Wait...where are you going?" He asked.  
As Karkat placed his hand over the doorknob, he quietly said.  
"Go to her cool boy...I know the way she feels about you..."  
Dave made his way over to Karkat.  
"Are you sure about this Karkat, I mean this is really nice consider-"  
"Look Cool Boy, I'm just going for a little rainy stroll. Also...us Trolls just have a way of sensing things."

Dave smirked, patting Karkat on the shoulder.  
"Thanks dude, you know you're really terrible on lying though right?"  
Karkat brushed his hands away.  
"Shut the fuck up fuckwit. Just go already, AND YOU BETTER FUCKING TREAT HER RIGHT. I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU DON'T..."  
Dave laughed, "There's nothing to worry about. Also...thanks again Karkat. I guess you're not as half bad I thought."  
Karkat went outside, not giving a final look to Dave.

Feeling the rain falling, upon him. He started crying.  
"Fuck...I'm so sorry (Name)...I'm so sorry..."  
Rubbing his eyes and continuing to sob. He slowly walked down the doorsteps.  
"I didn't mean to let this happen...Oh gog..."  
He looked up to the cloudy sky, sniffling. He finally decided to go somewhere will he will not think of (Name).  
"I wonder what Gamzee and Sollux is up to...They better not be fucking around."  
He then made his way down the road, finding where those two trolls could be at.

Dave pulled away from the window, unable to continue watching Karkat.  
"You big idiot...But thank you, from the bottom of my sick beats..."  
Hearing the shower start, he made his way over to the bathroom door.  
"Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty" he quietly chuckled to himself.  
Glad that no one is currently in the house other than them. He started stripping down.

Opening the door as quietly as he could possibly can. He walked inside.  
Hearing (Name) hum her usual tune. He gently placed his clothing and shades, next to her clothes.  
As he was about to enter the shower, he over heard (Name) mention his name.  
"They must be joking around...right? Yeah...that has to be it..."  
"Dave has Jade too...It just might be some sick prank they came up."

Suprised that (Name) would even say that. He slipped inside the shower.  
Admiring her for a few seconds, he gave him self a word of encouragement.  
"This is what Bro would do right...? Come on Dave, you can't fuck this up. Especially with (Name)..."  
Slipping his arms around (Name's) waist. He thought of the coolest thing to say.

~Reader's POV~

"Ah! Hey! Who did that?"  
You turned around to see Dave, staring at you with his candy colored eyes.  
"Sup, (Name). How's the shower?"  
"Smooth Dave. Smooth" He thought to himself. Regretting the words he just said.  
"Gah! D-dave! What are you doing here!" You fumbled your words.

Chuckling, he placed his neck on your shoulder.  
You can feel his warm wet skin pressed against yours. Hearing his heavy breathing and the mixture of water droplets combined together.  
"(Name) Let's make some sick memories...together."  
Processing what he said, you felt a tingle going throughout your spine.  
"A-ah...Dave..."  
You felt his soft lips travel down your neck. Nibbling and sucking everywhere. Leaving hickey marks all over your neck.  
"Haha, (Name)...You're so cute when you moan."

Finding that certain spot from before, he sucked on hungrily like.  
"D-dave...Please...N-not now..."  
Licking over it. Even giving it a small bite, sent ecstasy throughout your body.  
"Are you sure about that (Name)? Your body is telling me something different."  
Smirking at you, he let go of your waist and traveled his hands across your body.

Looking at your (F/C) eyes, he gently placed his lips on yours.  
Being more gentle than the living room incident, he lightly traced his tongue over your lips.  
Noticing that he's asking to enter, you opened your mouth a slight bit.  
You felt his tongue slipped in, tasting you.  
You made your way inside his mouth, contacting against his.

Placing your arms around his neck, you grasped onto his blonde hair.  
Running your hands throughout his hair. Never in your life you felt this much pleasure.  
Taking the chance, Dave placed both his hands over your chest.  
Massaging both of your breast. Making you breath even harder.

"D-dave...Please be more gentle...a-ah..."  
Ignoring what you said, he tugged on your nipples. Sending a mixture of pain and pleasure throughout your hold body.  
He parted away from the eternal lasting kiss. A strand of saliva connecting you from the heat of the moment.  
Lowering down his head, he started to suck on one of your nipples.  
Not forgetting about your other breast, he started massaging it.

Hearing you moan louder and louder. He traced his fingers towards your mound.  
Making circle movements around your parts. You clasped on his shoulders.  
"Dave! N-not there...I'm sensitive..."  
By hearing that magic word "sensitive", he played with your clit. Continuing to suck on your harden nipples.

Rubbing back and forth continuously, making his way closer to your core, you were close.  
However, you decided that you should share the "fun" as well.  
You stepped back, surprising Dave.

Looking into his eye, in the most desirable way ever.  
You moaned, "Dave...I want you so bad right now..."  
Hearing him gulp, you stepped closer, placing your hand over the tip.  
Kneeling down, continuing to look into his eyes. You placed your other hand at the bottom of the base.

"Damn, (Name)...You're so...g-good..."  
Stroking faster at his base, you placed your mouth against the tip.  
Swirling your tongue around the tip, you moved your other hand even faster.  
"Jesus Christ (Name), I'm so close..."

Pushing his member even further down your mouth, you moaned.  
The vibrations of you moaning, made him grasp onto your hair.  
"Fucking (Name)! Ahh!"  
Pulling back, his white liquid sprayed all over your face.

Swiping your finger across a line of cum on your cheek.  
Looking up to his red eyes, you swallowed some of the liquid.  
"Mmm...sweet..."  
Seeing you do that, sent an image straight to his member again. Hardening it once more.

"Eep!" You stood up quickly holding onto Dave.  
Suprised, you completely forgot that the hot water was running for a long time.  
Holding you and stroking your hair, he asked. "Haha, wanna move this fun into my room (Name)?"  
Smiling, "Yeah, that would be better."

Shutting the water off, both of you quickly ran to his room naked. Forgetting about the forgotten clothes on the shelf.  
Dave pushed you onto his bed, climbing on top of you.  
His hungry eyes were gazing over your body. Giving you a small peck on the cheek, he smiled.  
"Now, let's continue where we left off."

"That wasn't fair (Name). Letting me cum before you do."  
Smirking and lowering down his head towards your core.  
"This is your punishment."

He gently lapped his tongue over your clit.  
The sudden pleasure made you grasp onto the bed sheets, arching your back.  
"D-dave! Oh god...yes!"  
Wasting no time, he inserted a finger inside you.  
"Eep! Dave!"

Tears were forming the mixture of the hint of pain and pleasure. Inserting another finger inside.  
"You were a naughty girl back there (Name)..."  
Continuing to lap onto your clit, he started to slowly move his fingers back and forth.  
Giving off signs that you were close. He pulled back his fingers, showing them towards you.  
Making a V shape with his two fingers, a liquid strand was in-between.  
"My my my...wet already (Name)?"

Blushing all the colors of red, you sat up.  
"D-dave...I want you inside me so bad..."  
Looking over to you. He cupped his hand towards his ear.  
Giving off a big grin, he replied "What's that (Name)? I didn't quite hear that."

"DAMN IT DAVE...I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME RIGHT NOW."  
Giving a few chuckles, he made his way closer to you.  
Being faced to face, you were entranced by his red eyes.  
"A knight must always follow his queen's wishes."  
"You and your irony Dave..."

You noticed that he stood up, making his way towards to a cabinet.  
"What are you doing Dave?" You asked.  
Getting something out a box, he turned to you.  
"Protection babe. D-don't ask why I have these."

"Let me guess...Bro gave you those huh?"  
Fiddling on what to say, he only nodded.  
Climbing back onto the bed, you grabbed the condom out of his hands.  
Ripping the package open, you pulled the condom out.

Placing it onto his member, he shivered.  
"Shit Babe...I'm still sensitive."  
Giggling, you fully covered his member with the condom.  
You laid down on his bed covers.

You felt his cold fingers spreading your legs apart. Heat coming from your entrance.  
"Are you sure your ready Babe? We can stop here if you would like."  
"N-no Dave. I'm just afraid...of the pain."  
Giving you a nod, he placed his member against your entrance.

"Eep!" You expected pain. But not this much!  
Dave took notice and held you into his arms. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear.  
Continuing to slowly push further, tears began forming in your eyes. Traveling down your cheek.  
Once he was fully inside of you, you waited until the pain away.

Feeling his soft lips kissing the tears away. You looked into his eyes, giving a smile and a nod.  
At first he slowly thrusted inside you. Making sure he didn't want to hurt you more.  
"Fuck Babe! You're so tight..." He moaned.  
You felt pain for a mere minute, but afterwards, the only thing you felt was sweet pleasure.

Giving out gasp and moans. You begged Dave to go faster.  
Hearing him give out a grunt, he went even faster.  
"A-ah Dave!" You were holding for dear life onto the bed sheets.  
The pleasure you were experiencing was beyond anything you imagined.

"F-fuck...(N-name)..."  
Going even faster, both of you were moaning as loud as you can.  
Pausing for a moment, Dave placed you into a different position.  
Doggy style, if you recall.

"Man...I'm enjoying the view." moaned Dave, grabbing onto your ass.  
Burying your blushing face into the sheets, you moaned his name louder.  
This position made Dave's member even go deeper!  
"AH! Dave! There...that spot!"

Hitting a certain spot inside you, made you scream in ecstasy.  
"Dave! Yes! Please, oh god!"  
As time past, Dave's thrust got sloppier but faster and deeper.  
The only sound that could be heard was moans and the bed creaking.

"Ugf...Dave...I'm close..."  
Hearing him grunt was a signal that he was also close.  
Dave thrusted faster. To the point where it became inhuman.  
"Hggn..."

You held onto Dave's body. Clawing his back. Screaming in waves of pleasure.  
"(N-name)!"  
"D-Dave!"  
Huffing and recovering, both of you laid back onto his bed.

Placing your arms around his neck. You buried your neck into his warm chest.  
Feeling his hands moving through your locks, he smiled. Rubbing his finger against your cheek.  
"I love you (Name). As time passes, I will always be forever in love with you."  
Blushing madly. He asked, "(Name), Will you be my girl?"

"Haha, Of course Dave. I'll be your girl."  
"I love you so much..."  
Laughing once more, he stared his red eyes into yours.  
"Oh my god, we are never going to stop fucking with each other are we."  
Falling into a slumber, a few words escaped. "Only if you want to Dave..."  
Giving a small kiss on your forehead, he placed a blanket over you two.  
"Goodnight (Name)..."

~Dave's Ending~


End file.
